With the rapid development of display technologies, touch panels (touch screen panels) have already been spread all over people's lives. At present, touch panels can be classified into add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels according to formed structures; and in-cell touch panels can be further classified into mutual-capacitive touch panels and self-capacitive touch panels. Due to higher touch sensing accuracy and signal-to-ratio rate, the self-capacitive touch panels are favored by main panel manufacturers.
At present, a self-capacitive touch panel adopts a self-capacitive theory to detect a touch position of a finger and the principle is: providing a plurality of self-capacitive electrodes which are arranged in a same layer and insulated from each other in the touch panel; when a human body does not touch a screen, the capacitance applied to each self-capacitive electrode is at a fixed value; and when the human body touches the screen, the capacitance applied to the self-capacitive electrode to which a touch position corresponds is at the sum of the fixed value plus capacitance of the human body, and a touch control detection chip can determine the touch position by detecting the capacitance variation of each self-capacitive electrode in a touch control time period.